All The Things You Need
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Harry Potter não era um garoto comum, não era como nenhum dos caras de sua idade, normalmente os caras de sua idade pensavam em festas, bebidas e mulheres.Ao contrário de Hermione que adorava festas e sair com caras de sua idade, mas algo irá junta-los sem eles ao menos perceberem.ignorem isso sou péssima em resumos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

- Herms, vamos logo se não poderemos aproveitar a noite. – chamou-lhe Gina, uma garota de exatamente 18 anos não muito alta, cabelos vermelhos intensos, olhos castanhos e algumas sardas no rosto.

- Exatamente Hermione. Lembre-se que amanhã temos aula. – lembrou-lhe Luna. Uma loira da mesma idade da ruiva com cabelos loiros, e olhos extremamente azuis.

- Estou indo – avisou descendo as escadas terminando de colocar o brinco. – Pronto. Vamos?

- Herms você está linda – exclamou a ruiva a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Eu sei que estou querida. – disse convencida, piscando.

As três saíram do apartamento em que viviam, conversando – Herms, você sabe que se eu fosse homem te pegaria, não é? – brincou Gina. Piscando enquanto Luna gargalhava com a cara de Hermione.

- Se você fosse que nem seu irmão, implicante, grudento, convencido, e barrigudo eu não ficaria com você nem se fosse para não acontecer o fim da humanidade.

- Eca, que nojo eu não seria que nem meu irmão – rebateu – Seria um homem muito charmoso.

- Oh sim, claro – desdenhou, rindo da cara da amiga

- Você sabe que meu irmão estava interessado em você...

- Sei, e já deixei bem claro que não iria ficar com ele, esfomeados não fazem meu tipo – disse com uma cara de nojo, entrando no carro.

Gina e Luna se olharam e riram da amiga, entrando também no carro – Certo, eu e Hermione bebemos e você Luninha dirige.

A loira as olhou e assentiu sorrindo e ficaram em silêncio até chegarem à festa.

**-ATTYN-**

Desceram do carro, e entraram no local onde a festa estava acontecendo. Não ficaram deslumbradas, pois estavam mais do que acostumadas a irem às festas.

Hermione foi a primeira a entrar seguida de Luna, e Gina. Nem haviam entrado direito e já vários olhares caíram sobre as três - que estavam espetaculares -, Hermione com um vestido tomara que caia preto justo e curto. Gina com seu vestido vermelho, mostrando as curvas de seu corpo e por último Luna que estava com um vestido verde na medida e mostrando algumas partes de seu corpo.

- Adoro quando chego já fazendo sucesso – comentou a ruiva alegremente.

- Você é oferecida Gina – zombou Hermione.

- Hermione você também nenhuma santa, não é verdade Luna? – indagou.

- Mais que você ela é – respondeu rindo da cara de desgosto da amiga.

- Bela amiga – resmungou.

- Eu sei que sou – piscou.

**-ATTYN-**

Estava dançando com seu copo em mãos, era seu quinto copo pelo o que lembrava, mas não tinha certeza. Enquanto dançava, atraia olhares cobiçosos de vários homens, parecia que mesmo levemente embriagada seus movimentos continuavam sensuais.

Apesar de saber muito bem que os homens a cobiçavam eram poucos que conseguiam conquistá-la, pois não gostava de homens que não sabiam o que queriam e infelizmente a maioria era assim. Na verdade ela sabia o que eles queriam e isso eles não teriam.

Olhou para os rapazes que dançavam, alguns com suas namoradas, outros com as garotas que conheceram ali. Só então seu olhar caiu em um loiro que estava encostado no bar a olhando dançar. Tentou focar melhor nele, era um homem alto, loiro, forte e tinha um sorriso bonito, bom, dava para ficar com ele pelo menos, isso se suas pernas a ajudassem a caminhar.

Andou até ele com um caminhar sensual, - ficou definitivamente feliz de suas pernas colaborarem para isso -, enquanto caminhava checava ele de cima a baixo, e ele fazia o mesmo com ela.

Não precisou de nada além de um olhar e um sorriso para o homem a puxar para si e a beijar.

* * *

N/A: Olá, eis eu aqui com mais uma fic espero que gostem, beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Dois**

A ruiva quase não havia bebido no Máximo dois copos e ainda seria muito. Procurava Hermione e Luna, mas não as encontrava, o celular de Luna não atendia, e o de Hermione estava desligado. Que ótimo, pensou.

Foi então que avistou a loira tomando um copo de refrigerante no bar. Foi até ela e a cutucou – Estava te procurando a Herms sumiu.

- Não, ela está ali – comentou apontando para um local mais escuro. Foi até lá ver, afinal precisavam ir embora, então avistou Hermione e um loiro magnífico se beijando com ardor, ele a prensava na parede, estava vendo até a hora que isso daria em outra coisa.

- Hermione – chamou, mas nada – Hermione – chamou mais uma vez, mas a morena parecia estar muito ocupada com a língua enfiada na garganta do cara.

Respirou e a chamou novamente, mas em vão – Hermione – gritou, então a morena se separou ofegante do rapaz.

- O que é Ginny? – perguntou irritada com a voz meio enrolada.

- Que ótimo está embriagada e não sabe o que esta fazendo – murmurou quase para si mesma, mas a morena escutou.

- Claro que sei – retrucou.

- Vamos, amanhã temos aula – disse a puxando, fazendo se soltar do loiro que as olhava confuso.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais fica quieta e vamos – disse tentando deixar a amiga de pé – E foi ótimo te conhecer...?

- Draco – apresentou-se com um sorriso encantador – O seu?

- Gina, desculpe, mas temos que ir – deu um pequeno sorriso antes de sair.

- Sua chata, não deixou eu ficar com ele – a voz da morena estava enrolada que quase não dava nem para entender o que dizia.

- Você estava quase transando com ele na festa Hermione – avisou Luna.

- E qual é o mal em fazer sexo? – perguntou chorosa – Só porque vocês duas não tem ninguém para fazer eu também não posso?

Luna revirava os olhos enquanto, Gina se segurava para não bater na amiga.

- Hermione cala a boca – suplicou a ruiva – Você está bêbada.

- Não estou. – retrucou.

A ruiva revirou os olhos enquanto abria a porta do carro para Hermione entrar, que se jogou no banco.

- Gina você está sóbria? – perguntou Luna.

- Estou, só bebi um drinque – respondeu sentando no banco da frente.

- Então eu vou dirigir até a casa de um amigo de lá você leva a Hermione pra casa.

- Amigo? Hãn? – abriu um sorriso malicioso para a amiga.

- É amigo, e tire esse sorriso malicioso da cara Ginevra – mas a ruiva abriu ainda mais o sorriso, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos.

- Pode fazer isso? – indagou ignorando as piadinhas da ruiva

- Claro, enquanto você se diverte com o "amigo" eu cuido da bêbada aqui – disse apontando pra trás, onde Hermione estava relativamente deitada no banco.

- Gina larga de ser invejosa – disse a amiga rindo.

- Não estou com inveja de ninguém – retrucou fazendo beicinho.

- Está sim, só porque eu e Hermione temos uma vida sexual ativa – a ruiva a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não é muito legal jogar na cara que eu não estou tendo uma vida sexual ativa como vocês duas – disse fingindo que estava magoada.

A loira riu – Certo, não jogarei mais na sua cara isso.

- Acho bom – respondeu sorrindo.

-ATTYN-

Acordou com uma imensa dor de cabeça, tentou se lembrar de algo que havia acontecido noite passada, mas cada vez que tentava sua cabeça parecia explodir. Resolveu tentar depois que passasse a maldita ressaca, olhou para o relógio e viu era quase 7 da manhã, levantou-se rapidamente estava atrasada para a escola.

Saiu correndo para o banheiro tomou um banho gelado para ver se a ressaca passava, e desceu correndo para a cozinha procurar a amiga que tomava seu café tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecendo, maldita.

- Ginevra – gritou irritada da porta da cozinha fazendo a amiga se assustar e derrubar o café em cima de si mesma.

- Ai desgraçada – gritou Gina – Me assustou e fez-me derrubar café cima de mim, está vendo? – disse tentando tirar a mancha de café da blusa.

- Você não me acordou sua vaca...

- Oh, não vai me ofender não – disse desabotoando a blusa – Você que bebeu demais ontem, e ficou Livin' in sin is the new thing – cantou fazendo a morena a fuzilar com o olhar.

- Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada demais – retrucou indo atrás da ruiva que foi pegar outra camiseta.

A ruiva riu – Você não, mas eu e Luna sim.

- Em falar em Luna, cadê ela? – resolveu mudar de assunto, preferia não saber o que havia feito.

- Dormiu na casa de um "amigo" – respondeu terminando e colocar a blusa, e pegando a bolsa – Tome é para a dor de cabeça.

- Obrigada – colocou o remédio na boca e engoliu.

- Agora vamos logo, antes que percamos a aula – disse Hermione saindo do quarto e indo em direção à porta.

* * *

N/A: Olá espero que gostem desse capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Três**

Chegaram à escola em mais ou menos dez minutos e já se encaminharam para a sala de aula, onde Luna já as esperava.

- Olá meninas – cumprimentou a loira assim que Hermione e Gina entraram na sala.

- Bom dia Luna – responderam em uníssono.

- Que óculos são esse Hermione? – indagou a amiga sentando-se no fundo juntamente com as outras duas.

- Estou com olheiras, ressaca, não posso ficar mostrando isso – explicou.

- Oh sim, entendo.

O professor entrou na classe fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio, e o restante dos alunos começaram a entrar também, foi então que para a surpresa da morena ela avistou um loiro entrando que sorria sedutoramente para ela.

- Oh meu Deus – exclamou Gina e Luna ao mesmo tempo atraindo a atenção da morena para elas.

- O que foi?

- Esse loiro que entrou... - a morena franziu o cenho, normalmente Gina não se comportava assim.

- Foi com ele que você ficou ontem – completou Luna.

- O QUÊ?

- Fala baixo Herms, foi ele quem você beijou ontem – a loira falou mais baixo.

A morena olhou para o loiro e deu um sorriso insinuante para ele, que foi retribuído logo em seguida pelo rapaz.

- Ótimo agora além de ter a Luna com um "amigo" colorido para fazer sexo, a Hermione vai ganhar um também – resmungou abrindo seu caderno e desviando a atenção dos olhares dos dois pervertidos que eram sua amiga e o loiro.

-xx-

Draco entrou na sua nova sala, e olhou para todos nada de interessante pensava. Até seus olhos caírem numa morena de cabelos lanzudos, óculos escuros, e uma boca que nunca esqueceria.

A menina que beijou na festa só podia ser ela, sorriu para a mesma e o sorriso foi devolvido depois de um tempo, então resolveu investir o que havia de mal nisso? Claro que nada.

Andou até o fundo da sala, onde reconheceu as duas amigas da morena. A ruiva e a outra loira. Sentou-se numa carteira perto da delas, abriu o caderno e olhou para Hermione.

- Acho que não nós apresentamos direito ontem – disse o loiro enquanto as três o fitavam – Draco Malfoy.

- Hermione Granger – disse a morena sorrindo.

- Bom agora que estamos devidamente apresentados... – disse ele se levantando – Podemos continuar da onde paramos – sugeriu no ouvido da morena e se afastou sentando-se novamente.

– Quem sabe não é? – piscou.

O loiro sorriu com a resposta da morena – Com certeza.

-xx—

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic maluca kk, beijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Harry Potter não era um garoto comum, não era como nenhum dos caras de sua idade, normalmente os caras de sua idade pensavam em festas, bebidas e mulheres.

Ele não preferia livros a certas companhias, e estudar do que ir a festas. Esses eram um dos milhares motivos que as garotas de sua idade não olhavam para ele, apesar de sua irmã sempre dizer que ele era um garoto bonito, seus olhos verdes encantavam qualquer garota, seu cabelo bagunçado o fazia parecer mais novo, e o corpo atlético, - pois às vezes ele ia à academia com ela -, o fazia um garoto atraente. Mas era a visão da irmã dele não podia simplesmente dizer que era verdade, pois qual irmã iria dizer ao irmão que ele era feio?

E além de tudo mesmo que alguma garota se interessasse por ele – o que era impossível para ele -, não seria a garota que ele queria, pois a garota que ele amava há quase dois anos gostava de caras, lindos, fortes e com um sorriso sedutor coisa que ele não era.

Ele e sua irmã estudavam na mesma escola, e ela às vezes falavam com a garota que dominava seus sonhos, mas mesmo a sua irmã falando com a garota nunca conseguiu uma proximidade com ela, e além do mais Holly (sua irmã) achava que ele não devia se iludir acaso ocorresse dos dois ficarem.

Ele nem ao menos tinha esperança de que um dia isso ocorreria.

Odiava os fins de semana, não havia nada para fazer neles, normalmente passava com sua irmã e algumas amigas dela ou então passava lendo, era deveras tedioso. Preferia os dias da semana que tinha aula e além do mais podia ver sua amada nem que fosse apenas seis horas, sim ele contava o tempo que passavam não exatamente juntos, mas no mesmo local.

Dava graças aos céus que era segunda feira, adorava as segundas, pois nelas a primeira coisa que via na manhã era sua amada.

Chegou à escola junto com Holly, e foi para a sala como sempre eram uns dos primeiros a chegar a sua sala, ficou olhando para a porta e avistou várias pessoas mais nada da pessoa que ele realmente queria ver, até Luna a melhor amiga dela havia chegado e ela ainda não, será que havia acontecido algo?

Ficou um tempo ponderando e olhando para a porta ansiosamente, e aflito até que avistou Gina e Hermione entrando e pode soltar a respiração que nem sabia que havia prendido.

Logo após viu as três conversando e então o professor de química Snape entrou com a cara carrancuda de sempre, e logo os outros alunos entraram entre eles um de seus piores inimigos, sentiu o sangue subir, não acreditava que o Malfoy o desgraçado que queria aproveitar de sua irmã estava na sua sala.

Respirou fundo e olhou para frente tentando ignorar que ele falava com as meninas do fundo.

-xxx-

Chegaram ao refeitório e sentaram-se a mesa que sempre ocupavam, e começaram a conversar enquanto tomavam o lanche, ou pelo menos Gina e Luna faziam isso enquanto Hermione descansava a cabeça na mesa por causa da imensa dor que estava sentindo.

Estava tão concentrada na sua dor, que nem reparou que o irmão de Gina havia chegado à mesa delas.

- Oi irmãzinha – cumprimentou Rony

A ruiva o olhou e o cumprimentando com a cabeça – Oi Di-lua

- Bom dia cabeça de fogo. – cumprimentou Luna nem levantando a cabeça para o olhar.

Ele olhou para a morena sorrindo que estava de cabeça ainda abaixada e deu a volta na mesa para cumprimentá-la – Bom dia Herms – disse com um sorriso enorme e foi beijá-la no rosto mais ela virou o rosto o impedindo de beijá-la.

- Quem te deu a intimidade pra me chamar de Herms? E pra me beijar no rosto em Ronald? – ele abriu a boca para dizer algo mais foi interrompido por ela – Se ousar tentar encostar esses lábios horrorosos em mim de novo vou costurá-los um no outro, entendeu?

Todos na mesa olhavam segurando a risada, para Rony que estava vermelho que nem seus cabelos.

- E-e-eu q-queria s-saber – a morena revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor, vai começar a gaguejar agora? – o cortou - Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra você vá falando logo o que quer - disse a morena perdendo a paciência.

- Quer ir comigo a festa que Simas vai dar? – perguntou atropelando as palavras.

A morena piscou tentando entender – Você quer que eu vá com você? – ela deu uma gargalhada chamando a atenção das pessoas – Ronald qual é a parte de eu NUNCA irei ficar com você, tu não entendeu?

- Imaginemos nós dois juntos numa festa, como eu iria ficar com alguém com você no meu encalço? Atrapalhando-me? Por Deus, nunca, se tem festa eu irei sozinha – completou o deixando extremamente vermelho por a escola toda ter ouvido o fora que ela dera nele.

Luna e Gina que escutavam o que a amiga falava segurando o riso, não aguentaram e começaram a rir fazendo o irmão da ruiva corar ainda mais e sair depressa do refeitório.

Depois que conseguiram parar de rir as duas amigas olhou para outra e dissera em uníssono – Você é má Hermione.

- Não sou má, apenas realista – disse tomando um pouco do suco que havia pegado mais cedo.

-xxx-

N/A: e ai o que acharam desse fora da Hermione? E enfim o Harry apareceu. Eu sei que fui má nesse fora que ela deu mais eu odeio o Rony então quem é fã me desculpe kkk

Então assim meu pc e meu note pifaram e eu não tenho como entrar pra atualizar enquanto não resolver então não tenho previsão de quando vou atualizar mais não se preocupem porque eu não abandonarei, beeijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Terminaram de se arrumar para mais uma festa, não ligavam muito para se havia aula ou não no outro dia. Iriam à festa de Simas, era o último ano na escola então depois iriam para a universidade, e responsabilidades em dobro, era melhor aproveitar agora.

Chegaram à festa e depararam com metade da escola lá, entraram e cumprimentaram Simas que já estava levemente embriagado junto com sua namorada se agarrando, e foram pegar algo para beber.

Ficaram um tempo paradas conversando com uma turma depois dançaram um pouco, mas aquela era a festa mais chata que havia ido, então achou que pra animar teria que beber um pouco, pegou o segundo copo e virou de uma vez sentindo sua garganta queimar.

Depois de alguns copos ela já nem sentia a garganta queimar, ou mal estar, não podia dizer também que não sabia o que estava fazendo, pois por mais que houvesse bebido, sua razão não tinha sido afetada, e dava graças ao bom Deus por isso.

Dançava com suas amigas, felizmente a festa estava melhor e mais agitada depois de alguns copos. Foi então na hora que olhou para um canto da casa avistou Draco tentando agarrar uma garota do primeiro ano da sua escola, não sabia direito o nome dela, mas pelo jeito da menina parecia que ela não queria falar com ele e muito menos outra coisa. Mas ele era persistente, Hermione parou para ver a cena e sem ao menos perceber andou até o lugar e puxou a menina de cabelos negros e olhos intensamente verdes pelo braço, fazendo Malfoy a olhar duramente.

- O que pensa estar fazendo Hermione? – perguntou irritado.

- Eu que tenho que perguntar isso – respondeu irritada – Não percebeu que ela não quer nada com você?

Antes que ele respondesse tirou a menina dali, e levou para onde estavam Gina, e Luna.

- Obrigada, por me ajudar – agradeceu a menina.

- Não foi nada – sorriu – Como é seu nome?

- Holly Potter – respondeu com um sorriso - O seu é Hermione Granger.

A morena abriu a boca surpresa, mas nenhum som saiu – Estudamos na mesma escola, nós falamos de vez em nunca – riu.

Ela sorriu – Sim.

- Bom, quer que nós a levemos para sua casa? – perguntou depois de um tempo de muitas bebidas, pouco Draco, e muita dança.

- Meu irmão vem me buscar – disse com a voz meio enrolada.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Luna olhando de uma para outra, imaginando qual das duas estaria mais bêbada.

- Céus a menina mal começou a andar com nós e já esta assim? – perguntou Gina se aproximando mais delas.

- Estamos normais, só um pouco alegres – respondeu Hermione ligeiramente irritada.

- É melhor ir com a gente porque essa hora seu irmão deve estar dormindo – avisou Luna.

- Ele não dorme enquanto não chego em casa – respondeu sorrindo.

- Oh meu Deus onde fabricam irmãos assim? E namorados também? Diga-me que irei correndo buscar um para mim.

Hermione e Holly se olharam e começaram a gargalhar fazendo Luna e Gina as seguirem logo em seguida.

-xxx-

Luna estacionou na frente da casa dos Potter's e esperou no carro enquanto Hermione saia do carro com Holly, pois ela achava já que ela havia embriagado a menina tinha que falar isso para o irmão da garota, Gina protestou e Luna apenas balançou a cabeça inconformada com a atitude da amiga, ela era impossível quando bebia.

Apertaram a campainha e esperou alguém abrir, depois de alguns segundos ouviram barulhos de chave, e a porta se abriu mostrando um garoto bem diferente do que Hermione imaginou, ele era alto não tão forte, mas também não era magro, cabelos bagunçados, estava com um shorts que mostrava as pernas torneadas, e a blusa marcava seus braços que era um pouco fortes, e seus olhos eram verdes intensos.

Olhou para o rosto dele cerrando os olhos lembrava-se daquele rosto de algum lugar.

-xx-

Harry estava lendo o livro com seu celular do lado para quando sua irmã ligasse pudesse escutá-lo tocar, olhou para o celular já eram 1 A.M e amanhã tinham aula e sua irmã não ligava começou a se preocupar, estava pegando o celular para ligar quando ouviu a campainha tocar e suspirou aliviado era ela tinha certeza.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e pegou a chave que havia deixado em cima da mesa, e abriu a porta esperava ver Holly somente, mas foi então que ficou surpreso ao ver Hermione e Holly totalmente embriagadas o olhando. A irmã apenas o fitava sorrindo e Hermione olhava surpresa o medindo dos pés a cabeça, sentiu-se quente por dentro com aquele olhar dela.

Respirou fundo e olhou novamente para a irmã que estava sorrindo abertamente.

Mas antes que abrisse a boca para dizer algo Hermione disse – Eu o conheço de algum lugar.

Harry foi tentar falar, mas novamente foi cortado – Vocês estudam na mesma classe há dois anos. – disse Holly.

- Oh – ela colocou a mão na boca, lembrando-se do moreno – Você é o nerd que senta do outro lado da sala. – disse como se fosse uma grande descoberta.

- É... – disse o moreno sem graça.

- Desculpe não lembrava. Você é diferente... Quando está em casa – disse sorrindo sensualmente.

Ele corou um pouco com o comentário, e Hermione se aproximou dele fazendo a respiração dele acelerar e o coração disparar.

- Sabe você até que não é nem um pouco feio – comentou quebrando o espaço entre os dois e enlaçando o pescoço do garoto

Harry colocou as mãos na cintura da morena a puxando mais para si, e abaixou devagar seu rosto de encontro à garota que roçou seus lábios dos dele e afastou-se um pouco sorrindo e logo depois o puxou para um beijo arrebatador, fazendo o retribuir no mesmo ritmo.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, mas para Harry parecia anos era simplesmente perfeito, não que ela não houvesse beijado nenhuma garota antes, já tinha beijado, mas não foi com um sentimento tão forte como o dele por Hermione.

Separaram-se ofegantes e Hermione o olhou com os lábios vermelhos o que o fez ficar atentado a roubar-lhe mais um beijo, mas se conteve, pois sabia que ela estava embriagada.

Hermione o olhou profundamente e suspirou – Meu Deus se eu soubesse que nerd's beijavam tão bem assim e tinha uma pegada dessas, eu não perdia meu tempo com aqueles caras.

Harry corou com o comentário e ia solta-la quando ela o prendeu contra o batente da porta.

- Eu não estou tão bêbada a ponto de esquecer um beijo desses, então não pense que irei esquecer – avisou passando a mão na nuca do rapaz o fazendo arrepiar-se.

O moreno fechou os olhos por um momento e quando abriu novamente viu o rosto da morena perto do seu de novo, sentia sua respiração quente perto muito perto e quando suas bocas estavam para se tocar, ela recuou dando uma piscada para ele e indo em direção ao carro.

-xx-

N/A: UAIUEAUHE eu particularmente amo essa Hermione.

Então meu pc voooooltou *-* agora posso voltar a atualizar e tals o/

e esclarecendo a duvida da **witchysha: Eles estão no ensino médio no último ano o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Seis**

O moreno entrou em casa e Holly logo atrás dele, ainda estava meio aéreo por causa do beijo que Hermione lhe dera, mas não tanto a ponto de esquecer que a irmã havia bebido.

- Vamos contando Holly – disse o irmão serio.

- Não podemos conversar amanhã? – perguntou com a voz sonolenta – Estou morrendo de sono.

- Não, é uma conversa rápida – disse sentando ao sofá e indicando para ela sentar também.

- Tudo bem – disse convencida sentando-se.

- O que aconteceu lá para você beber, e as amigas da Hermione te trazerem? – indagou a olhando.

- Malfoy tentou me beijar a força, Hermione não deixou então conversamos e ela por fim oferecendo a bebida e eu aceitei – explicou.

- Não acredito que Malfoy a tentou te beijar depois de eu ter falado que ele devia ficar longe de você – disse o moreno visivelmente irritado.

- Calma, ele não fará de novo – a irmã sorriu.

- Eu espero – resmungou a fazendo sorrir mais.

- Agora posso subir? Estou morta de cansaço – perguntou, se levantando.

- Pode, também irei dormir – deu um beijo no rosto da irmã – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – sorriu antes de ir em direção ao seu quarto.

**-ATTYN-**

Acordou com a claridade da manhã e a pouca luminosidade do sol batendo no meu rosto, era um bom jeito de se acordar quando não estava com uma leve dor de cabeça. Tinha que parar de beber. Levantou preguiçosamente estava morto de cansaço, sono, seu corpo parecia que tinha sido triturado ou elefante pisoteado nele, ainda estava tentando achar qual dos dois era melhor para descrever a sensação, mas quando relembrara da noite anterior, dança, algumas bebidas e para fechar com chave de ouro, um beijo de um nerd que beijava muito bem, não podia negar fora bom.

Tinha certeza que nunca esqueceria aquele beijo, ele foi bom demais para esquecer.

Andou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro quando a temperatura estava morna, entrou de baixo do chuveiro sentindo a água cair em cima de seus ombros tensos, e tirar pelo menos um pouco do cansaço do seu corpo. Saiu do banho depois de basicamente meia hora nele só para tirar a exaustão.

Desceu para a cozinha seu estômago não tinha nada desde o dia anterior, abriu a geladeira e pegou um suco de laranja e depois fez algumas torradas.

Comia em silêncio, pois suas amigas estavam provavelmente dormindo ainda, terminou de comer e foi ao quarto se vestir para ir ao colégio.

Quando desceu viu suas amigas tomando café Gina como sempre comia em silêncio e Luna trocava sms com o namorado enquanto comia era o dia todo assim, mesmo nenhuma delas sabendo quem era o namorado misterioso.

Cumprimentou as duas com um bom dia e logo pela cara de Gina sabia que ela iria fazer algum comentário maldoso.

- Não ficou com ninguém na festa de Simas, mas pegou o irmão da... – ela fitou a morena como se esperasse a mesma completar o nome da menina.

- Holly – completou revirando os olhos.

- Essa mesma, pegou o irmão da garota de jeito. – disse maldosa - E ele me parecia um nerd Hermione mudou de time? – indagou rindo da cara da amiga.

- Pelo menos alguém aqui beijou e tem vida sexual ativa. – cantarolou provocando a outra.

A ruiva cerrou os olhos a olhando com se fosse matá-la – Golpe baixo Hermione.

- Você que começou com as ofensas contra o garoto que nem está aqui para se defender. – retrucou.

- Não foi ofensa, é verdade! Tem cara de nerd e você pegou um nerd – ela gargalhou – Ficou com muito tédio?

Ela respirou fundo Gina quando queria conseguia ser irritante – Não, pra você saber ele tem uma ótima pegada e eu o elogiei na frente da irmã dele.

Luna sorriu com a resposta – Sabia que havia gostado, pois se não tivesse estava reclamando até agora.

- Estou vendo que a conhece bem Luninha – disse sarcástica.

- Vá se ferrar Ginevra – retrucou a loira.

- Vá você Di-lua.

- Pode parando as duas – cortou antes que elas saíssem nos tapas.

Terminaram o café em silencio e então saíram sem falar uma com a outra.

**-ATTYN-**

Passaram-se dias depois da festa de Simas, as meninas continuavam indo as festas que tinham, mas a morena quase não bebia. Já bebera demais por um mês inteiro. Sua amizade com a irmã do moreno nerd de sua classe cada dia se fortificava mais, as quatro andavam juntas no recreio e Hermione adorava Holly, ao contrario Gina que não ia muito com a cara da garota.

Estavam como todos os dias sentados no refeitório da escola conversando. As três amigas faziam isso de praticamente um ritual era todos os dias pelo menos um pouco do horário do intervalo das aulas conversando e depois cada uma saia para fazer o que queria.

Holly chegou e cumprimentou todas animadamente e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione entrando na conversa algo que a ruiva não gostara nada, ficaram um tempo conversando quando a garota de cabelos negros as convidou para ir a casa dela ver filmes e falar de assuntos de meninas, como meninos, maquiagem, roupa entre outras coisas.

Elas logo aceitaram, na verdade Hermione aceitou e Gina foi na onda, só Luna que infelizmente rejeitou pois iria sair com o namorado misterioso, que a morena já desconfiava quem poderia ser mas como a loira queria sigilo não comentara nada.

N/A: e ai estão gostando da fic?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Sete**

Chegaram à casa da garota e logo foram para o quarto dela. Conversaram horas sobre os assuntos mais variados, de coisas femininas até os assuntos mais importantes como futuro. Como a ruiva desconfiava a menina era uma nerd também e como a sua melhor amiga Hermione não ficava atrás as duas ficavam falando sobre assuntos que para ela não fazia a menor diferença, enquanto as duas conversavam sobre assuntos "sérios" ela conversa com uma das amigas de Holly sobre moda, seu assunto preferido.

Depois assistiram filme, e voltaram a conversar. Gina que tinha que ir embora mais cedo saiu, deixando apenas Holly e mais duas amigas dela.

A morena dos olhos verdes desceu para fazer algo para as amigas comerem e quando estava voltando com o lanche viu seu irmão entrar em casa, sorriu apontando para cima e ele balançou a cabeça que sim indo direto para o lugar da onde ela havia saído.

Comeram conversando, e rindo das coisas que Holly e Hermione contavam, depois de um tempo uma das amigas da menina perguntou: – Holly, e seu irmão onde está?

- Chegou em casa faz um tempinho já, deve estar no quarto estudando ou na academia lá trás as vezes ele gosta de fazer exercícios – sorriu para a amiga.

A menina abriu a boca para dizer, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta – Entre.

- Holly, estou na academia qualquer coisa – avisou – E se for sair me avise.

- Ok Harry – sorriu para o irmão e ele fechou a porta, mas antes Hermione o viu olhando para ela e sorrindo.

- Seu irmão é lindo, Holly – disse uma das meninas depois que ele fechou a porta.

- Sim ele é – sorriu e o assunto se encerrou.

**-ATTYN-**

Chegou a casa e subiu correndo para o andar de cima procurando a irmã tinha que falar com ela já não aguentava mais aquilo estava virando perseguição, parecia até um paparazzo atrás dele ou até mesmo aquelas tietes atrás de um famoso.

- Holly – chamou indo ao quarto da garota – Você tem que conversar com aquela menina, eu não aguento mais ela me perseguindo como se eu fosse um famoso e ela me amasse...

Ia continuar, mas quando chegou ao quarto da irmã não viu ela e sim Hermione sentada na cama, o olhando com divertimento.

- Então a meninas te perseguindo ein? – perguntou divertida.

- É uma amiga de Holly – respondeu meio tímido por vê-la ali.

A morena riu – Fazendo sucesso então, não é pra menos – disse piscando o fazendo corar um pouco.

Ela vendo que o deixara encabulado completou – Você beija muito bem sabia? – foi se aproximando.

O moreno recuou enquanto a morena aproximava-se cada vez mais até que se encostou à parede com Hermione praticamente grudada nele, seu coração na mesma hora acelerou por mais que quisesse em demasia beijá-la não queria que ela ficasse com ele por dó então resolveu desviar o foco dela – Onde está Holly?

A garota quebrou o espaço entre os dois colocando uma mão de cada lado dele o encurralando de vez – Foi buscar seus pais... – disse mais sem se afastar.

- Oh verdade tinha me esquecido – respondeu, a respiração da morena era sentida por ele seus lábios estavam tão longe como o anel de um dedo, estavam quase se encostando...

- Harry chegamos querido – gritou sua mãe do andar de baixo fazendo ambos se afastarem imediatamente.

Harry olhou para a morena que estava um tanto frustrada antes de descer encontrar seus pais.

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).

**Capítulo Oito**

Desceu rapidamente torcia pra que nenhum deles percebe-se como estava visivelmente abalado com o quase beijo com Hermione no quarto. Seus pais estavam na sala junto com sua irmã que quando chegou subiu para o quarto correndo.

- Mamãe, papai – cumprimentou os abraçando – Que saudades de vocês.

- Também estávamos com saudade de você meu filho – respondeu a mãe a abraçando forte.

- Holly se comportou bem? – indagou o pai olhando o fixamente.

O moreno lembrou-se de quando a irmã bebera há alguns dias atrás, mas resolveu não dizer nada – Claro, ela se comportou bem pai não se preocupe.

- Ótimo, não gosto de deixar vocês sozinhos mais foi preciso à empresa pediu para nós...

- Eu sei não se preocupe ela se comportou – sorriu com a preocupação do pai.

- Fico feliz – sorriu para o filho – E a escola?

- Está bem, ótimas notas como sempre.

Lilian e James o olharam com carinho, Harry era um menino estudioso adorava ler, e estudar esse era seu maior orgulho não que Holly não fosse assim, mas ela era mais diferente amava sair com as amigas ir para as festas, mais como dizem nenhum filho é igual ao outro.

Lilian abriu a boca para dizer algo mais foi interrompida pela sua filha – Mãe vou até ali com a Mione e já volto.

- Olá senhor e senhora Potter – cumprimentou-os – Bom estou indo, para vocês passarem um tempo com eles, até mais.

- Tudo bem querida, espero que volte pra nos conhecermos melhor – respondeu a mulher sorrindo que foi retribuído pela mesma.

Logo que a morena saiu à mulher olhou para o filho que ainda olhava a porta suspirando – Hermione Granger, estou certa? – indagou o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

- Soube na hora que ela desceu e você a olhou com tanto carinho – comentou – Já pensou em falar a ela o que sente?

Ele suspirou, pensando se contava ou não – Eu pensei, mais foi por pouco tempo – respirou fundo e continuou – Fala sério, o que ela iria querer com um nerd se ela tem todos os caras perfeitos aos seus pés?

Ela o olhou chateado, não gostava de o ver sofrendo – Mas mesmo assim ela não é fútil com as outras garotas, não sai por ai esfregando na cara de todo mundo que é rica ou que é popular. Ela é normal, é inteligente não pensa somente em festas apesar de ela ir a todas, ela tem ótimas notas sem colar – sorriu com se sentisse orgulhoso disso.

- Você realmente a ama, devia dizer querido – sugeriu a mãe, mas ele soltou um muxoxo – Bom quando se sentir preparado vá e fale, e se ela é tudo isso que você diz não o rejeitara, e sim te aceitara, não pelo seu porte físico, mas sim pela sua inteligência, seu jeito carinhoso, seu sorriso sincero, entre outras qualidades que você tem meu bem.

O moreno sorriu para a mãe, era impressionante como as mães sempre tinham algo a dizer que o animava – Obrigado mãe – deu um beijo no rosto dela antes de subir para seu quarto.

**-ATTYN-**

Estavam na aula de história com a professora Minerva, ela explicava no quadro enquanto os alunos copiavam o que ela havia acabado de escrever, para a maioria deles a aula mais tediosa era a da professora Mcgonagall. Os meninos dormiam e as meninas conversavam em suas aulas algo que a deixava totalmente irritada.

Olhou para a classe, e percebeu que nenhum de seus alunos estava prestando a atenção novamente suspirou, bom se era assim iria passar trabalho e eles que se virassem.

- Classe, vou passar um trabalho para vocês em duplas – todos se olharam e começaram a murmurar como se estivessem arrumando seu par – Mas eu vou escolher a dupla de cada um.

Todos começaram a protestar contra isso, só que a professora não ligou e continuou – Então vamos lá, Blaze Zabini e Dino Thomas – os dois se olharam raivosamente, se odiavam desde que Zabini havia dado em cima de sua namorada na época Gina - Draco Malfoy e Emilia Bulstrode – a menina olhou para o loiro que sorria sedutoramente, e piscou - Gina Weasley e Gregory Goyle – a ruiva olhou para o brutamontes que sentava no fundo do outro lado da sala, e ele sorriu mandando um beijo pra ela, seu estômago revirou só de pensar que aquele ser humano seria seu par - Harry Potter e Hermione Granger – ambos se olharam e a morena sorriu arrancando um sorriso do moreno também - Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom – a loira olhou para Neville e ambos sorriram cúmplices, Hermione olhava a cena e a dúvida que havia em sua mente fora tirada com aquele simples gesto.

A professora continuou colocando os pares juntos de acordo com a lista chamada, para depois explicar e tirar dúvidas e por fim avisar que não haveria possível troca de dupla, e assim foi até o termino de sua aula.

**-ATTYN-**

- Eu não acredito – resmungou Gina.

- Não achei as escolhas da professora tão ruins – comentou Luna que parecia muito feliz com seu par.

- Você e a Hermione nem tem porque estarem infelizes mesmo – resmungou a ruiva – Ambas estão com nerds, uma vive paquerando ele, e a outra vive conversando.

Luna ficou tensa com a resposta da amiga, mais logo relaxou quando ouviu o resto – Eu não paquero o Harry.

- Não você se joga em cima dele mesmo – murmurou irritada.

- Não vejo porque tanta irritação com isso Gina – a amiga a olhou atravessado.

- Não vê? – indignou-se – Então lhe explicarei caríssima amiga, ambas estão com nerds vão tirar uma nota boa... Enquanto eu... – não conseguiu terminar, pois Luna a interrompeu.

- Nós conseguiríamos a nota boa sozinhas sabe muito bem que nossas notas sempre foram altas.

- Por isso mesmo imagina uma nerd mais um nerd igual a uma nota fabulosamente alta e uma media incrível – bufou – Goyle é mais burro que uma porta, irei ter que fazer tudo sozinha.

- Gina quem sabe no fundo, beeeeeeem no fundo ele não seja um príncipe disfarçado de sapo. - a morena disse rindo da cara de desgosto da amiga.

- Então vai ter que beijá-lo para descobrir Gi – completou a loira também rindo.

- Também amo vocês – ironizou, saindo na frente delas.

**-ATTYN-**

******N/A: Oi amados, não sei se alguém lê isso mas quero me desculpar pela demora, é que aconteceu algumas coisas e eu novamente fiquei sem pc mais creio que dessa vez eu volto a atualizar regularmente^^ , beijos. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).

**Capítulo Nove**

- Me conte Luna você está namorando o Neville não é? – indagou à morena enquanto caminhavam até o carro.

- Sabia que você já desconfiava – suspirou.

- O único motivo para que escondesse de mim e Gina é porque você tem medo dela dizer algo a ele – comentou.

- Gina apesar de ser nossa amiga, não aceita nossas escolhas de com quem ficar – olhou para a morena que havia aberto a porta do carro – Ou namorar, simplesmente não podia contar e correr o risco dela falar algo que chateasse ele.

- Você acha que ela vai ser contra o seu namoro? – quis saber.

- Ela é contra até ao seu... – franziu o cenho confuso – Sei lá o que você tem com o moreno gostoso dos olhos verdes.

A morena a fitou com um misto de descrença e irritação, sem saber o por que.

- O quê? – indagou a loira olhando nos olhos da amiga – Não, eu não quero o Harry tenho meu namorado e estou muito satisfeita com ele, ok?

- Eu nem havia dito nada – retrucou a morena rapidamente.

- Mas pensou – cantarolou a loira, deixando a amiga irritada.

- Deu pra ler mentes agora? – questionou com azedume, fazendo a outra rir.

**-ATTYN-**

Ficaram em silêncio, somente ouvindo o som do carro da morena que tocava, Famous Last words da banda que as duas mais amavam, cantavam totalmente desafinadas enquanto a morena dirigia e a amiga batia os dedos no painel do carro, animadamente balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música, quando a mesma acabou ambas olharam uma para a outra e riram.

Estacionou na frente da casa do namorado da amiga, e deu um beijo no rosto dela antes da loira sair, e entrar na casa.

Acenou e partiu para a casa do moreno dos olhos verdes, que há semanas não saia de sua cabeça.

Apertou a campainha e sua amiga Holly atendeu sorrindo e a convidou para entrar dizendo que Harry havia ido ao dentista e logo voltava, sentou no sofá e engatou uma conversa com a morena dos olhos verdes não tão intensos como o de seu irmão, e os cabelos lisos também nada parecidos com o de seu irmão que era bagunçado o que o deixava muito sexy na visão de Hermione.

Enquanto conversavam a morena não parava de olhar para a porta esperando ele chegar, seu coração pulava a cada barulho que fazia, esperando por ele, e isso a deixava confusa, pois desde que começara a ficar com garotos, seu lema era "pegar e não se apegar" soava meio masculino e coisa de menina vulgar, mas preferia ser assim a simplesmente se entregar de coração e a pessoa a magoar no ponto de que ela começasse a se entupir chocolate assistindo filmes tristes, chorando baldes de água.

Simplesmente o que sentia por Harry, era maior que atração física tinha certeza, mas não podia simplesmente correr o risco, e não era covarde apenas sabia o que era seguro e Harry não era seguro para seu coração, e sabia que mesmo ele não namorando muito ela acabaria sendo trocada por uma nerd e sofreria, choraria, comeria todos os sorvetes do mundo, assistiria filmes que dão vontade de vomitar de tão melosos, enfatizando chorando que nem uma louca, e no fim se tornaria uma pessoa fria por não ter o amor da sua vida e morreria cedo, não era esse fim que queria para sua pessoa.

Porém como toda pessoa ela também tinha seu lado sensível, aquele que é com mais emoção do que razão, e ele dizia que se continuasse a viver assim uma vida de festas, ficar sem compromisso, um dia podia lá na frente se poderia arrepender-se, pois enquanto seus amigos iam casar-se ter filhos, depois netos, e bisnetos, ela continuaria a curtir? Não, quando se é mais velha isso acaba e se não desse a chance agora e mais pra frente não houvesse mais essa oportunidade, e todos teriam família, e ela morreria sozinha... Era deprimente por isso odiava a sua parte emocional.

Continuaria as divagações absurdas, mas foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida que entrou como músicas em seus ouvidos, e a fez acordar de seus pensamentos, era ele o motivo de toda aquela paranóia e confusão que estava sua cabeça, Harry Potter.

Virou na direção do moreno, e sorriu quando ele a olhou surpreso por ela estar lá – Olá Hermione – cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, a fazendo abrir um grande sorriso.

- Olá Harry, vim para começarmos o trabalho de história – justificou por ter vindo ali sem avisar.

Forçou um sorriso, era realmente tolo pensar que uma garota como Hermione iria vim visitá-lo claro que não, ela queria terminar o trabalho para livrar-se dele logo – Claro, vamos até o meu quarto...

- Ótimo, bom vou fazer o trabalho com seu irmão, foi ótimo conversar com você Holly – sorriu e deu um abraço na garota antes de ir atrás do irmão da mesma.

A menina sorriu para si mesma, só um tolo não perceberia o que ocorria ali.

- Vamos pesquisar nos livros ou na internet? – indagou sem olhar para a garota que estava sentada na cama fitando a suas costas.

- Livros contêm informações boas, porem internet é mais rápida – pensou por um momento antes de dizer – Livros.

Ele sorriu com a escolha – Vou pegar alguns na biblioteca, quer vir?

Ela levantou o acompanhando para fora do quarto.

**-ATTYN-**

Procuravam a horas em diversos livros algo do tema que a professora Minerva havia passado, mas com certeza devia ser um tema que só existia na cabeça daquela professora, pois nenhum dos livros, isso porque eram vários que haviam procurado, e NENHUM continha nada.

A biblioteca era enorme tinha diversos livros, de várias matérias, e também gêneros como romance, aventura, e outras coisas. Se não tivesse ido fazer o maldito trabalho com certeza iria pedir para ler algum, adorava ler livros, e lá tinha uns bem interessantes.

Depois de alguns minutos seu corpo já doía, sua vontade era deitar ali no chão da biblioteca mesmo, mas tinha que continuar procurando, olhou para o moreno que guardava um livro que havia acabado de folhear.

- Parece cansada – comentou a fitando de um jeito que a fez se sentir querida por ele.

- Só com um pouco de dor no corpo – disse sinceramente.

- Vamos sentar – chamou a puxando para o sofá que tinha num canto do cômodo.

A morena sentou-se no sofá e logo em seguida ele fez o mesmo, o de olhos verdes a olhou fascinado ela era tão imperfeita, mas mesmo assim ele a amava tanto, a olhava com imensa ternura e amor. Aproximaram-se devagar ainda olhando-se nos olhos, castanhos imersos nos verdes, lábios a poucos centímetros de distância, fazendo o hálito de ambos se misturarem como se fossem um só, as mãos dele foram automaticamente à cintura dela sem desgrudar dos olhos castanhos amendoados, seus lábios roçaram no da garota e depois se afastaram a fazendo resmungar, e seus lábios rosados sorriram antes de tentar capturar a boca do moreno...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).

**Capítulo Dez**

Mas antes que conseguisse o celular de Hermione começou a tocar.

A morena se afastou, resmungando e pegou o celular para olhar a chamada no visor "Gina", revirou os olhos e antes de atender murmurou – Da próxima vez eu desligo isso e jogo do outro lado da sala.

- Fale Gina – atendeu irritada.

- Oi Hermione – falou um pouco alto, por causa do barulho – Onde você está? – indagou, mas nem deixou a morena responder e cortou – Não interessa vem logo pra festa.

- Gina eu estou com o Harry, não irei ir – explicou.

- Que Harry? – perguntou.

- Harry, irmão da Holly – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Aff Hermione, o que você tá fazendo ai, por favor, vai já chega dessa coisa de eu quero pegar um nerd – tinha certeza que ela revirava os olhos – Chega disso já pegou agora descarta.

- Não irei fazer isso, ok? – estava começando a se irritar com a amiga.

- Ora Hermione, não vá me dizer que se afeiçoou ao nerd – caçoou-lhe.

- Não interessa a você, agora se me da licença tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que discutir coisas que só devem respeito a minha pessoa – desligou antes que discutisse mais com a ruiva.

- Hermione não precisava dizer a ela que não ia por mim – forçou um sorriso – Estava tudo bem você ir, podemos continuar outro dia.

- Não, ela tem que entender que não quero ir – disse o olhando profundamente – Eu quero ficar com você.

O moreno sentiu seu coração pular de alegria ao ouvir aquela frase.

Sorriu-lhe docemente e levantou do sofá indo em direção a ela, e deu-lhe um beijo no canto do lábio antes de dizer – Vamos continuar então?

**-ATTYN-**

Estava irritada em demasia com suas amigas, que tipo de amigas eram aquelas que a trocavam por nerds?

Deviam ir às festas estarem aproveitando a vida e não estudando que nem nerds isso a tirava do sério, onde estavam Hermione e Luna de antes? Sempre saindo e indo a festas agora preferiam aqueles nerds, tinha vontade de bater em ambas com um taco de beisebol pra ver se os neurônios voltavam aos lugares certos.

Sentou-se a mesa do café da manhã resmungando por ter sido "abandonada" como a mesma dizia, em inúmeras mensagens de texto que havia mandado as duas ao decorrer da noite.

Tomou o seu café e esperou Luna e Hermione descerem, olhou para a tela do celular eram quase sete e nada das duas descerem para o café, resolveu ir até o quarto delas para acordá-las, mas quando, mas quando chegou, avistou as duas camas vazias, ficou furiosa além de abandonarem na festa a largaram também no café? Que amigas ingratas, bateu a porta do apartamento e saiu para a escola.

**-ATTYN-**

- Luna Lovegood e Hermione Jane Granger – gritou a ruiva furiosa chamando a atenção de todos na classe.

- Ginevra sem escândalo, por favor – pediu a morena.

- Vocês além de me abandonar – as duas reviraram os olhos – Ainda dormem fora de casa? E sem me avisar.

- Essa história de abandonar de novo? – indagou a loira bocejando – Cansou, quando liguei meu celular hoje de manhã havia nada menos que cem mensagens na caixa de entrada.

- Claro, me deixaram lá sozinha...

- Duvido que estivesse sozinha – murmurou baixo.

Iria retrucar, mas antes que pudesse sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e virou para trás e avistou um homem alto, ombros largos, corpo perfeito que a fazia suspirar, seu rosto era de um formato comum, mas seu sorriso de lado que dera quando flertara com ela na noite anterior a conquistou, seus olhos cinza, e seus cabelos loiros platinados, Draco Malfoy era um sonho.

Estava tão hipnotizada na beleza do loiro que esquecera totalmente da sua briga com suas amigas.

- Adorei a noite de ontem – piscou antes de sentar ao seu lugar a deixando sem palavras.

- Pelo jeito esqueceu que estava falando para nós Lu – comentou a morena rindo, fazendo a outra rir também.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Onze**

Meses depois

Ela havia mudado, antes festas, bebidas, ficar com caras que nunca havia visto. Todos os dias ou pelo menos três vezes a semana, agora no Máximo era uma por semana ou a cada quinze dias e ainda era muito saia mais tomar sorvete com Harry ou pegar um cinema, coisas que casais faziam apesar deles não serem oficialmente um. Depois do trabalho que a professora de história passara há alguns meses começaram a fazer todos que podiam juntos, se não houvesse um estudavam para provas às vezes eles e Neville e Luna ou sozinhos como gostavam de ficar a maioria do tempo, tanto estudando quanto conversando amenidades.

Ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes ficaram, no começo era um tanto receoso, pois nunca tinha ficado com uma menina mais experiente que ele, mas depois de um tempo viu que não era tão ruim, pois ela ensinava a ele.

Gina ficara um pouco distante delas, pois não gostara de o que ela e Luna se tornara, como a mesma dizia. Continuava a ir a festas sempre com a irmã do Harry ou sozinha e às vezes com uma das amigas, claro que nem por isso haviam deixado de se falar ou de morarem juntas, mas a ligação de antes não era a mesma, e ainda mais agora que começara a ficar com Draco quem Hermione achava um babaca de marca maior.

Luna não contara a ninguém ainda sobre seu namoro com Neville, na frente de todos demonstravam afetos como "melhores amigos", mas por na frente de Harry e Hermione era um amor que a morena sentia um pouco de inveja, mas a amiga tinha comentado que iria assumir no café da manhã do dia seguinte, pois estava cansada de fingir ser amiga do namorado.

**-ATTYN-**

Estavam fazendo trabalho a algumas horas, ela estava sentada na cama do moreno com o notebook no colo pesquisando uma parte enquanto ele pesquisava a outra ,sentado do outro lado da cama com o computador dele no colo, uma vez ou outra se olhavam rapidamente e sorriam para logo retornarem a tarefa.

O silêncio permanecia no quarto só ouviam-se os barulhos do teclado enquanto digitavam rapidamente, e pensavam em quando terminasse ele teria que vê-la partir para sua casa, amava cada segundo ao lado daquela garota.

- Droga – resmungou enquanto abaixava a tampa do notebook.

Ele tirou os olhos da sua tela e a olhou – O que houve?

- A bateria acabou.

- Quer o meu emprestado? – indagou levantando – Eu busco o da Holly e uso o dela.

- Ela não vai importar-se? – indagou receosa.

O moreno deu de ombros – Creio que não.

Ela lhe sorriu – Então tudo bem – pegou o computador que o garoto lhe estendia na hora que foi pega-lo seus dedos roçaram-nos dele de leve a fazendo tremer um pouco.

Quando foi abrir o navegador sem querer abriu a pasta de Harry exibindo suas outras várias pastas tinham de tudo fotos, livros, textos, trabalhos de escola, e então mais embaixo avistou uma pasta com escrito "meu coração, apaixonaste por ti desde a primeira vez que a avistei", curiosa abriu a pasta então apareceram vários arquivos com títulos apaixonados, sentiu certo ciúme. Quem era aquela que ele estava apaixonado? Se estava afim dessa garota por que raios estava com ela? As perguntas lhe invadiam a mente numa velocidade assustadora, ficou fitando por alguns minutos até que não resistiu e abriu um dos arquivos.

E então começou a ler no começo ficara irritada por ele estar escrevendo a outra, mas quando viu seu nome no final entendera ela era a garota quem ele amava, seu coração disparou e um sorriso iluminou seus lábios.

O garoto entrou no quarto e antes que falasse ela pulou em seu pescoço e beijou com entusiasmo que o deixou um pouco atordoado no início, mas depois respondeu no mesmo ritmo, uma das mãos massageava a nuca dele enquanto a outra bagunçava mais os cabelos rebeldes do moreno, e as mãos dele apertavam de leva a cintura da morena a puxando mais para si.

Depois de uns minutos separaram-se e olharam-se diretamente nos olhos – Eu vi seus textos que escreveu a mim.

Ele ficou boquiaberto diante a revelação, abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

Ela vendo a reação do moreno sentiu como se houvessem jogado um balde de água fria em cima dela, será que ele havia deixado de amá-la?

- Desculpe, pensei... – pediu levemente corada – Oh esqueça – abanou as mãos e soltou-se dele.

O moreno ficou a fitando e sentiu-se mal por fazê-la pensar que não sentia nada mais por ela, como poderia não sentir? Ela era perfeita, era seu amor.

- Não – exclamou na hora que ela estava se afastando – Eu a amo, tudo o que você leu é verdade, nesses dois anos comecei a gostar de você, e depois virou amor, mas pensei que nunca tivesse chances com você.

Ela o olhou ternamente antes de beijá-lo calmamente – Por um segundo pensei que houvesse me enganado – sorriu-lhe – Então Harry Potter aceita namorar comigo?

O garoto riu – Pensei que os meninos que pedissem – ela revirou os olhos rindo – Mas eu aceito. – se beijaram profundamente.

Terminaram o trabalho, e depois Harry resolveu colocar um filme para ambos assistirem, a morena estava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele mexia nos cachos castanhos dela, não conseguiria descrever a felicidade que estava em namorá-lo, era simplesmente perfeito.

A garota ergueu a cabeça para fita-lo e sorriu quando seus olhos se cruzaram, e o moreno abaixou um pouco a cabeça para capturar seus lábios, o beijo começara inocente e devagar como se quisessem sentir um ao outro, mas logo estavam se beijando ardentemente o corpo da morena em cima do dele. Ele a beijava enquanto passava as mãos por toda a extensão de suas costas, ela pressionava seu corpo contra o dele.

Ouviram um barulho estranho e a de olhos castanhos desgrudou seus lábios dos dele, ofegante.

Seu celular estava tocando e na tela constava "Luna".

- Lu o que houve? – indagou com sua voz ainda um pouco ofegante.

Ela riu – Estava correndo uma maratona? Ou se exercitando com Harry?

- Estávamos fazendo trabalho – explicou sem conseguir convencê-la

- Certo, adoro trabalho de anatomia – riu fazendo a morena rir também.

- Também gosto muito – admitiu – Mas creio que não ligou para isso...

- Preciso que esteja no café da manhã em casa contarei a Gina sobre meu namoro não aguento mais escondê-lo – falou.

- Estarei lá, também preciso contar algo a vocês.

- O que é? – indagou curiosa.

- Saberá amanhã – disse misteriosa - Agora se me permite voltarei a meu trabalho – fez um barulho de beijo com a boca e desligou o celular colocando no criado mudo do lado da cama, antes de voltar ao garoto que sorria – Estávamos?

Ele sorriu antes de puxar para um beijo.

N/A: Eu simplesmente acho muito fofo esse Harry ): e adoro a Hermione devassa KKKKKK espero que gostem ( se alguém ainda lê isso) enfim kk, beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Doze**

Acordaram mais cedo, e desceram para tomar café e esperarem Gina iriam contar a ela sobre Neville e Harry e esperavam que ela aceitasse isso, mas mesmo que não aceitasse estavam firmes em suas decisões e continuariam com eles.

Sentaram-se e tomaram o café da manhã e logo a ruiva desceu para juntar-se a elas – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – respondeu as duas animadas fazendo a ruiva arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Precisamos falar com você – disseram em uníssono fazendo a garota que estava passando a geléia na torrada parar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Estou namorando – disse a loira – com Neville, e não admito que de palpite.- avisou antes que ela dissesse algo.

Revirou os olhos – Certo, e você? Está grávida do Harry? – perguntou com certo sarcasmo.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não, estou namorado ele e não admito palpites – avisou também.

- Certo – ergueu as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição – Não direi que vocês vão morrer de tédio em namorar nerds.

As amigas a fuzilaram com o olhar – Dissemos sem palpites – disseram juntas.

- Oh certo magoei vocês com a realidade? – o sarcasmo estava irritando em demasiado as garotas.

- Estamos indo quer uma carona? – indagou fingindo que a ruiva não havia dito nada.

- Claro...

- Ótimo, mas iremos buscar nossos namorados – comentou a loira.

- Draco me leva a escola – disse seca antes de subir as escadas.

**-ATTYN-**

Algumas semanas se passaram e todos na escola ainda comentavam sobre o namoro das "populares" com os nerds, mas elas não ligavam que falassem delas, pois estavam com quem gostavam e isso era o mais importante.

Os relacionamentos das garotas estavam ótimos quase não brigavam e sempre saiam para fazer um programa romântico com seus namorados, estava realmente perfeito. Só sua amizade com Gina que não estava totalmente bem, pois a ruiva se dedicava a tentar dissuadi-las a terminar com os nerds para pegar caras que eram realmente "pegáveis" nas palavras de sua amiga.

Mas isso não era tudo ela convidava as duas para todas as festas Luna sempre dizia não firmemente, mas Hermione era uma batalha para não ceder e ir a encontro a festa.

A morena estava realmente pirando abstinência era algo realmente que mexia com a cabeça das pessoas estava se sentindo um homem de tanto que pensava em sexo por dia, também pudera estava namorando, mas não podia fazer nada com ele, pois o moreno era ainda virgem ao contrário dela que não era.

Faziam o trabalho em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro no quarto da garota, terminaram em menos de uma hora a tarefa e o moreno encostou-se a cabeceira da cama a fazendo sentar em seu colo enquanto, assistiam algo na TV.

Por alguns momentos ficaram apenas daquele jeito abraçados e assistindo algum programa muito chato, mas nem um dos dois prestava a devida atenção se passava algo realmente bom ou não, pois estavam mais concentrados em seus pensamentos fazia alguns dias que o moreno pensava se ele era compatível com ela, pois ela amava sair e agora por ele não o fazia mais, pensava se ele desistir dela não seria melhor para ambos.

A morena virou em seu colo ficando de frente para ela tirando a visão que ele tinha da TV, e o fitou os olhos castanhos com âmbar escurecendo, e o sorriso de lado aparecendo nos lábios dela como se fosse aprontar algo. Sorriu-lhe e o beijou ardentemente ficou por um tempo perdido, não estava acostumado com a intensidade que Hermione fazia as coisas, mas logo respondeu a altura da morena.

Fez um movimento rápido a deitando na cama e ficando por cima dela, sem desgrudar os lábios dos da morena a beijou como se tivesse no deserto e ela fosse o Oasis, as mãos dele passavam pelo corpo da garota com delicadeza, enquanto as dela passavam pelas costas e o puxava mais para si, puxou a camiseta dele para cima enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a dela, mas com menos urgência, sentindo a ponta dos dedos passarem por sua pele alva.

Jogaram as blusas no chão e voltaram a se beijar com urgência, ele sentia o tecido fino do sutiã da garota em contato a sua pele e uma onda de descarga elétrica o atravessou, desceu da boca da dos olhos castanhos para seu pescoço mordendo e beijando, para Hermione apesar de ele ser um menino mais puro que ela já havia ficado, tinha um poder de deixá-la sem a menor razão e ela fazia o mesmo com o dos olhos verdes tinha certeza.

Os beijos se tornavam mais quentes, e a urgência de acabar logo com aquilo crescia, as mãos dele estavam deixando rastros de calor pelo corpo todo dela.

N/A: Eu sei foi maldade ter parado ai AHIEHIUEH espero que não me matem por isso.

**Alexandra Granger Potter: Desculpe não responder sua review antes florzinha ;s é que minha internet não deixou eu arrumar o capítulo antes de mandar, mais enfim obrigada por ler ^^**

**Guest: Obrigada é ótimo saber que alguém está lendo, vou anotar isso para não esquecer da próxima vez eu coloquei assim porque "loira/morena/ruiva" estava ficando repetitivo demais rs.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Treze**

Continuariam se não houvessem sidos interrompidos por alguém que abriu a porta e gritou. – Mas que droga por que não fecham a maldita porta?

Separaram-se e a morena fitou Gina com raiva estava prestes a matar ela e enterrar nos fundos de alguma casa perto do prédio em que moravam.

Respirou fundo e tentou encontrar paciência, enquanto o moreno rolou para o lado dela levemente corado.

- A porta estava fechada – respondeu secamente – Você que não sabe bater.

A ruiva ignorou o comentário – Agora vejo o que a Hermione viu em você – comentou o analisando.

- O que exatamente na SUA visão eu vi nele? – indagou cerrando os olhos.

- Vamos dizer que ele não tem um corpo ruim pensei que ele fosse sei lá diferente – respondeu olhando furtivamente para ele.

- Tire os olhos de MEU namorado Ginevra – gritou levantando-se da cama furiosamente, iria dar uns bons tapas nela.

Harry vendo a cena pulou rapidamente da cama e a segurou pela cintura a impedindo de avançar na outra.

- Me solte Harry – sibilou a morena enquanto a ruiva na porta ria.

- Vou deixar vocês terminarem o que começou – piscou e saiu fechando a porta rindo loucamente da amiga.

- Mione – chamou Harry a apertando contra si – Acalme-se.

_Só tenho medo que você me troque... _Pensou fechando os olhos aconchegando-se nele.

**-ATTYN-**

Entrou no apartamento depois de uma tarde com Neville, Luna, Harry e Holly. Gina andava de um lado para o outro com roupas, e jóias a morena a fitou com o cenho franzido, ficou um tempo somente observando quando a ruiva finalmente se trancou no quarto e então foi para cozinha comer algo quando saia do cômodo deu de cara com a amiga terminando de colocar o salto, disse um "olá" breve e foi para o quarto novamente voltando com um brinco.

- Aonde vai? – indagou com curiosidade.

- A uma festa – respondeu simplesmente.

A morena a olhou chateada por mais que gostasse de Harry amava sair se divertir beber de vez em quando e estava perdendo isso era como se perdesse sua personalidade e uma nova Hermione tomasse seu lugar, ficara feliz de ter mudado mas radicalmente não, queria continuar lendo e estudando com seu namorado mas queria festas e diversão de vez em quando.

A amiga a fitou com olhar de pena e depois sorriu – Quer ir?

Ela pensou por um tempo e também sorriu – Quero.

**-ATTYN-**

O moreno pegou seu celular eram nove e meia, normalmente a sua namorada mandava mensagens esse horário como ainda não havia mandado resolveu mandar para ela, escreveu um texto e mandou, passou um tempo e a morena não havia respondido se preocupou pois ela sempre respondia, resolveu ligar para ver se estava tudo bem.

O celular tocou uma, duas, três, quatro, sua preocupação aumentava a cada toque da chamada e nada de sua amada atender.

- Alô – a voz era masculina, sentiu seu coração parar será...?

- Quem fala? – indagou tentando não demonstrar como sua voz tremia – É o celular de Hermione?

- Acho que é sim – respondeu meio incerto – Uma morena de cabelos ondulados e um corpo de matar?

Engoliu em seco, não sabia se ficava chateado por um cara atender ao telefone de sua namorada, irritado pelo jeito que ele a descreveu ou excitado por lembrar-se do que havia acontecido em seu quarto há alguns dias.

- É... – somente conseguiu responder aquilo.

- Então é sim – a voz do outro estava um pouco enrolado pelo jeito estava bêbado então onde ela estava?

- Onde ela está sabe me dizer? – tinha medo da resposta.

- Ah... – somente esse som saiu da boca do outro depois de uns segundos respondeu – Acho que deve ter ido pegar bebida... Estamos numa festa de uma amiga... – foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de desligar.

**-ATTYN-**

Chegou a casa exausta dançara a noite toda e não havia bebido pegou seu celular e viu a mensagem de boa noite de seu namorado sorriu, ele era lindo simplesmente não podia ser mais perfeito com ele, foi para seu quarto trocou de roupa, tomou banho e deitou na cama foi quando viu sua foto da tela, ela e Harry sorrindo abraçados, tocou na tela do celular para e viu suas chamadas iria ligar mas desistiu foi então que viu chamadas recebidas de Harry, na hora que estava na festa seu corpo ficou tenso, na mesma hora apertou para ligar de volta...Chamou até cair na caixa postal e então tentou de novo e foi quando seu desespero aumentou, o celular havia sido desligado.

N/A: Não consigo fazer fanfics sem um pouco de drama KKK, então o que acharam do capítulo?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Ligou para Holly só torcia para que ela estivesse em casa, no primeiro toque a garota atendeu – Olá Hermione – disse animada.

- Seu irmão está por ai Holly? – perguntou torcendo pra que ela não percebesse como sua voz estava tensa.

- Está sim, só não sei se já dormiu – respondeu desconfiada – Vou ver.

A menina saiu em direção do quarto do irmão, e encontrou a porta aberta deu uma pequena batida, e ele tirou os olhos do aparelho de celular que estava na mão e a fitou e ela pode ver a tristeza estampada neles.

- Desligou seu celular?

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

- Hermione quer falar com você – estendeu o celular rosa – Ligou no meu.

Ele fitou o aparelho que estava estendido a sua frente e depois olhou para a irmã, por um segundo ela pensou que ele iria pegar o celular, mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando ele levantou e disse simplesmente – Vou tomar banho.

A irmã o olhou boquiaberta e colocou o celular novamente na orelha – O que houve entre vocês?

- Eu... Fui a uma festa e não o avisei – sua voz agora estava trêmula – Eu devia ter o avisado... Eu sou uma péssima namorada... - a garota encostou-se à porta do banheiro colocando o celular no viva voz para ele ouvir – Eu nunca quis magoá-lo mas acho que acabei fazendo sem querer...Ele é importante para mim...Eu não o mereço porque ele é bom demais.

Ele ouvia o que ela dizia calado, mas sua irmã sabia que isso iria o fazer pensar querendo ou não – Eu estou tentando me adaptar sabe? – respirou para tentar voltar a falar – Eu nunca tive um relacionamento real com alguém... Estou tentando me acostumar com isso, é tudo novo para mim... – fungou e suspirou – Nem sei por que estou dizendo isso a você Holly, mas é melhor desligar.

**-ATTYN-**

Foi a pior noite de sua vida não parava de pensar no que fizera o que adiantava ter saído uma vez e se divertido, se havia perdido o seu amor? Sim, agora tinha certeza que o amava, era tão estranho acordar sem uma mensagem de bom dia, escrito o quanto ele a amava, as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de seus olhos, mas logo as enxugou, e foi aprontar-se para ir à escola.

Era estranho em demasia não chegar com Harry ou não vê-lo no estacionamento a esperando com seu beijo de bom dia. As aulas eram chatas com ele longe e as atividades e provas em dupla era deprimentes. O intervalo com ele de um lado da escola e ela de outro eram como se tivessem separando Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt era uma coisa triste demais, que podia mexer com mundo todo, ou o seu mundo todo.

Andava até seu carro quando viu o moreno parado ao lado do mesmo, seu coração disparou e tentou não vacilar enquanto ia ao seu encontro.

Ficaram frente a frente sem dizer nada apenas se olhando, o silêncio era pior do que ele não a olhar no rosto, ver em seus olhos a dor que ela havia causado era horrível.

- Olá – disse depois de um tempo.

- Oi.

O silêncio voltou a cair entre ambos, até a morena tomar o primeiro passo – Me perdoe não te avisar, você é meu namorado devia ter lhe avisado – falava num fôlego só atropelando as palavras – Mas estou tentando me adaptar a tudo issoooommm – Antes que terminasse de falar Harry a beijou.

Abriram os olhos e encostaram as testas – Me deixa falar agora? – ela assentiu – Me desculpe, eu devia lhe aceitar como você é porque quem ama aceita do jeito que a pessoa é – passou as mãos no rosto delicado – E eu devia entender que você não é perfeita, esquecemos que as pessoas que amamos são também imperfeitas, eu amo você – deu lhe um beijo suave – Então se ama ir para festas vamos juntos está bem?

Ela o olhou perplexo – Mas você odeia festas...

- Sim, eu odeio, mas todo relacionamento tem seus sacrifícios, e o meu é esse – pegou na mão dela enquanto dizia – E de qualquer jeito com você lá duvido que seja tão ruim – riu.

Ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas como podia ser tão lindo? – Eu amo você – disse o abraçando forte, o fazendo segurar para não chorar, pois era a primeira vez que ouvia dela que o amava.

N/A: Espero que gostem do capitulo ( :


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Quinze**

Uma hora estava assistindo TV e na outra simplesmente se beijavam com ardor crescente, o moreno rolou até ficar em cima da morena, ela puxou a blusa dele para cima enquanto ele puxava a dela com delicadeza, fazendo as pontas dos dedos tocarem a pele da morena mandando um arrepio gostoso para seu corpo, era a primeira vez que iria fazer algo assim com uma garota e com a que amava tinha que ser especial, mas sua inexperiência o deixava meio tenso. Beijou-lhe com mais urgência acariciando os quadris expostos da garota. Separou-se para olhar mais uma vez para ela, não era a primeira vez que a via desse jeito mas parecia toda vez era mágico vê-la assim, depois de passar os olhos pelo corpo esguio a fitou novamente e ela sorria marotamente.

Ela o achava simplesmente fofo, ele ser tão desajeitado. Era sua primeira vez com alguém que amava. E do mesmo jeito que ele sentia-se nervoso ela também sentia, mas não pelo ato em si, mas por ser com ele, o garoto que amava, o puxou para um beijo pressionando seu quadril ao dele e sorriu nos lábios dele quando percebeu a mais que evidente excitação dele.

- Harry sei que está é a sua primeira vez, mas não precisa ter medo de me tocar – explicou sorrindo – Eu juro que não mordo, a não ser que peça – piscou marota.

Ele sorriu sem jeito – Tudo bem.

Voltou a beijá-la e desceu suas mãos que estavam no quadril da morena para as coxas as acariciando devagar, ela passava as unhas de leve em suas costas enquanto o moreno descia os beijos para o pescoço, e as mãos continuavam a acariciar as coxas torneadas. A garota vendo a hesitação do moreno em tocá-la pegou sua mão e delicadamente colocou em seu seio sorrindo para ele que começou a massageá-los por cima do tecido preto, mordeu o lábio para não deixar escapar um gemido e desceu suas mãos pequenas para a calça do garoto a desabotoando, enquanto ele puxava a saia da garota, ambos sorriram e se olharam estavam apenas com as peças íntimas. Passou a mão pelo abdômen do garoto e beijou o pescoço dele enquanto ele acariciava agora com mais maestria seus seios, mordeu a pele morena dele e sorriu quando viu que havia ficado uma marca, sua marca.

- Desça mais os beijos – pediu – Antes de chegarmos onde ambos queremos temos que percorrer um longo caminho...

Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto descia os beijos do pescoço para o colo da morena parando por uns segundos para tentar tirar a peça que cobria os seios da namorada tentava desabotoar o sutiã, mas não conseguia, puxava e nada de sair, um cofre com trancas seria mais fácil de abrir pensava. A morena tentava não rir do desespero dele, mas era impossível e começou a rir enquanto colocava a mão sobre a dele o ajudando a soltar com mais facilidade, o fazendo sorrir sem jeito. Jogou a peça no chão assim como o resto das outras peças de roupa e continuou da onde havia parado a beijando o colo da morena e depois descendo para seus seios primeiro só deu leves beijos, para depois sugá-los por inteiro fazendo a arquear e ofegar continuou a chupar um enquanto massageava o outro com a mão o estimulando, ela apenas segurava os cabelos negros mordendo o lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força por causa das sensações que estavam sendo provocadas em seu corpo.

Olhou para a namorada e sorriu quando viu como ela estava entregue a sensações como ele, apesar dela ser mais experiente pensava que seria tudo muito rápido, mas no fim estava sendo muito mais prazeroso assim.

- Harry depois terminamos a parte das preliminares – avisou Hermione o puxando para cima – Agora quero você.

O moreno sorriu e tirou a ultima peça de roupa de ambos, e posicionou-se em cima da morena que abriu um pouco mais as pernas para acomodá-lo, ele respirou fundo queria fazer rápido mas não podia ser apressado, mas não aguentava mais, a morena vendo sua indecisão sorriu e desceu as mãos até suas nadégas ( sem termos melhores para isso) e o empurrou a penetrando um pouco.

- Harry querido eu não sou virgem não preciso ir com cuidado – ela riu.

Ele a olhou e então penetrou de vez a fazendo soltar um gemido, desceu a boca até a dela a beijando com desejo enquanto continuava a investir, ela passava as unhas pelas costas do moreno o arranhando, quanto mais ele intensificava as investidas na garota, até ambos atingirem o clímax.

Ele soltou um pouco do peso em cima da namorada até suas forças voltarem, ela passava a mão nos cabelos meio úmidos pelo suor e beijou seu ombro, ficaram assim ate o moreno recuperar.

- Eu amo você – disse carinhoso quando se recuperou continuando em cima dela.

- Também amo você – respondeu passando a mão no rosto dele – Mas acha que não terminamos tem muito que aprender – disse virando para ficar em cima dele.

- Adoro aulas de anatomia com a professora Hermione Granger – respondeu a beijando.

**-ATTYN-**

Perfeito era uma boa definição de seu namoro agora, separaram-se por um dia e agora estavam mais grudados do que nunca, ela havia deixado as festas de vez e quando ia – o que era raro -, ia com ele. A mesma coisa o moreno havia deixado um pouco sua vida de só estudar e também saía mais com ela fazer programas de casais, ou sair com os amigos dela.

Já amiga de Hermione estava quase morando com o namorado, pois dormia quase todos os dias lá, era difícil vê-la em casa, a morena estava vendo na hora que a loira iria marcar a data do casamento, já até havia falado que iria ser a madrinha a deixando totalmente sem jeito na frente do namorado que riu da situação, achava realmente lindo os dois juntos.

Quanto a Gina estava com seu "relacionamento" se é que podia chamá-lo disso com Draco -que Harry odiava por ter namorado com sua irmã -, mas não era um relacionamento normal pois quando estavam longe um do outro ficavam com todos que podiam e que queriam, era deveras assustador quando iam ficar pois pareciam duas lagartas se devorando, até uma vez Luna disse para os dois irem para o quarto e eles disseram que não havia coisa melhor do que em público, então Hermione e Luna tiveram certeza que eram perfeitos um para o outro, loucos, doidos, e totalmente sem pudor algum, perfeitos.

**-ATTYN-**

**Ysis: pois é flor, a Hermione se encrencou mais agora está tudo bem até teve a primeira vez deles haha, espero que goste ^^**

**Guest: Obrigada ^^ espero que goste desse também, beijos.**

**E ai o que acharam da primeira vez deles? Haha beijos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Dezesseis **

Festa de ano novo as amava, naquele no começo do mesmo pensava que iria ser como todas as outras festas, beijar quem quisesse e muitas bebidas, mas no fim foi totalmente diferente estava namorando há três meses com um menino que amava, passar a virada com ele seria maravilhoso, dizem que beijar a meia noite trás sorte e ela esperava que trouxesse mesmo pois seria isso que iria fazer. Iria passar na praia com seus pais e o do moreno, que estavam se dando bem a essa altura.

Andavam pela areia da praia descalços e de mãos dadas, as pessoas conversavam animadas e outras namoravam em paz, o local não estava cheio, mas também não estava totalmente vazio, a maioria das pessoas dali eram namorados, ou casados que esperavam a virada para dar pular as ondas.

Continuaram a andar mais pra frente onde quase não havia ninguém e então se sentaram perto do mar, e ficaram olhando as ondas quebrarem.

- Daqui a pouco temos que voltar, nossos pais querem que estejamos na ceia com eles – avisou o moreno.

- Eu sei – suspirou – Mas queria ficar mais algum tempo aqui com você – sorriu – É meu primeiro ano novo que passo tranquilamente com minha família.

- É o primeiro de muitos – abraçou-a – Amo você.

- Também amo você – sorriu, e levantou estendendo a mão para ele – A contagem vai começar.

Ele pegou a mão dela e levantou-se e ambos correram para o mar, a contagem começava enquanto eles iam andando pela água, até chegar à metade das pernas dele e um pouco acima nela, foi quando os fogos começaram e ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente.

- Feliz ano novo – disseram em uníssono beijando-se novamente.

Separaram-se e foram para casa que ficava a uns metros da praia, onde os pais de ambos estavam hospedados, para passar o ano novo.

- Até que enfim chegaram, papai e mamãe não queriam me deixar comer enquanto vocês não chegassem.

O casal se entreolhou e riu da garota.

**-ATTYN-**

Jantaram em família, todos conversaram animadamente fazendo planos para o começo de ano, a morena já não prestava tanta atenção na conversa já que estava mais interessada em provocar o namorado – que tentava inutilmente não demonstrar nenhuma expressão facial -, com sucesso, e o moreno já começava a pensar se iria aguentar até o fim do jantar com Hermione alisando sua parte interior da coxa e depois passando "distraidamente" perto de seu membro, o olhando com cara mais inocente do mundo.

Quando os pais de ambos os liberaram para ir à praia Hermione antes o puxou para um dos quartos para terminar o que começou na mesa, pois não conseguiria ficar na praia sem fazer nada e não queria ser denunciada por atentado ao pudor na praia, ou muito menos que alguém os visse fazendo sexo na praia, não que não achasse extremamente excitante, mas convenhamos era deveras constrangedor fazer isso em publico. Depois deram mais uma volta na praia e então voltaram novamente para casa.

Harry havia ido com o pai da morena comprar algo para comerem, e ela ficara esperando sentada na sala conversando com Holly que foi a única a ficar em casa.

- Então o Harry nunca namorou mesmo? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Não, ele ficou com algumas garotas, mas nenhuma que ele havia gostado ao ponto de namorar – explicou

-Oh entendi...

- Mas teve uma garota que ele gostou um pouco antes de você... – franziu o cenho tentando lembrar o nome – Não sei... – estralou os dedos como se tivesse lembrado – Amber.

Hermione engoliu em seco diante a revelação – Eles já ficaram?

Ela colocou a mão no queixo pensativa – Já ficaram sim.

Sentiu um tremendo desconforto e ciúmes daquela garota, por mais que soubesse que ele estava com ela agora e não com a tal de Amber não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouco enciumada – Mas o sentimento era recíproco?

- Era sim – respondeu de imediato – Acho que o primeiro beijo dele foi com ela.

A morena tentou engolir o desconforto para continuar com as perguntas, tinha que saber mais sobre aquilo – E você sabe por que eles não namoraram?

Ela acenou a cabeça em sinal positivo – Pelo o que eu soube a menina se mudou de cidade... E então ele conheceu você depois de um tempo... E apaixonou-se – sorriu – Mas se quer saber prefiro você como minha cunhada a ela.

A morena ficou chocada e se um dia ela voltasse será que ele a largaria pela tal de Amber? Talvez ele já nem a amasse mais... Mas e se ela retornasse e o sentimento também? E se ela ainda gostasse dele? As perguntas pairavam em sua cabeça a deixando aérea por alguns minutos.

- Ooh eu também te adoro como cunhada – respondeu depois de um tempo pensando, e abraçou-a.

Não era bom pensar naquilo aquele momento.

**-ATTYN-**

As três meninas haviam ido a alguma loja do shopping deixando Harry, Neville, e Rony na praça de alimentação conversando, não sabiam como haviam chegado aquele tópico, mas nenhum deles reclamou do assunto.

- Então me satisfaça uma curiosidade – o moreno balançou a cabeça que sim – Você e Hermione já chegaram a fazer sexo? – indagou de modo pouco sutil.

O moreno ficou de um tom levemente escarlate – Sim.

Rony revirou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta do moreno, não tinha nada contra ele, pois era legal conversar com o de olhos verdes, mas apesar disso não podia deixar de revirar os olhos para aquilo, Hermione a diva de sua escola uma das garotas populares e menos fúteis, mas que todos desejavam se interessar por um nerd? Que nem possuía músculos, tudo bem que ele também não era nenhum Ian Somerhalder, mas tinha mais músculos do que ele.

- E você e Luna? – indagou o moreno curioso.

- Também – sorriu meio encabulado. – Tenho que admitir que ela é extremamente boa.

- A Hermione também – sorriu um pouco malicioso – Bom, não que eu tenha estado com outras garotas – corou – Ela foi a minha primeira.

O ruivo segurou-se para não rir, não poderia acreditar que Hermione também era caridosa em tirar a virgindade de nerds.

O moreno dos olhos quase verdes abriu a boca para falar algo mais foi interrompido por uma voz feminina atrás de Harry.

- Não acredito, Harry Potter – disse a garota que não era Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Dezessete **

O moreno se virou e a olhou surpreso – Amber?

Ela o abraçou fortemente – Mais que saudades de você – ficou um pouco na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto – Está ainda mais bonito do que antes – piscou marota.

Não conseguia reagir, enquanto a garota o abraçava animadamente era Amber a garota com quem deu seu primeiro beijo e quem gostou por um longo tempo antes de conhecer Hermione, estava ali na sua frente o abraçando e depois dando um pequeno beijo em seu rosto e seu corpo ainda estava em choque e sua voz não saia, apenas parecia um boneco de cera parado no meio da praça de alimentação.

**-ATTYN-**

Hermione voltava para praça de alimentação onde havia deixado seu namorado e os outros dois garotos, sorriu quando viu Neville e Harry conversando, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto quando viu uma garota de sua mesma altura, cabelos longos e lisos, e os olhos cinza aproximando-se dele como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote em sua presa, e a presa no caso era SEU namorado. Tentou sair do local mais antes que desce um movimento resolveu primeiro ver o que iria acontecer, ela aproximou-se mais e então disse o nome do moreno alto o que fez seu lado ciumento, implicante e possessivo subir no último nível da escala, ele levantou e a viu e foi quando seu coração despencou até o estômago, dos lábios de seu moreno havia saído Amber.

**-ATTYN-**

Estatua era uma boa definição para como havia ficado, congelado também serviria. A loira dos olhos extremamente cinzas separou-se e o olhou com afeição, mas ele não prestava atenção naquilo, pois seus olhos estavam grudados numa silhueta que conhecia muito bem de longe sua Hermione, parada com os olhos cheios de água com a mão na boca, sabia muito bem o que ela estava pensando, a morena apesar de ser uma mulher segura de si depois que haviam começado a namorar descobriu que ela era um pouco insegura em relação a eles, pois tinha medo de ele a trocar por uma nerd, linda e inteligente como ele, como a mesma descrevera.

Ele a viu virar para sair, mas antes que o fizesse desvencilhou-se da ex-amiga e saiu correndo atrás de Hermione que andava depressa e sem rumo.

- Hermione – chamou-a, mais ela continuava andando apressadamente atropelando todos pela frente – Hermione... - conseguiu alcançá-la e puxou para si.

- Me solte – sua voz já estava embargada pelo choro – Eu sei quem ela é, Amber a garota perfeita que você já gostou um dia voltou, vi como ela te abraçou – libertou-se dele e o encarou com olhar magoado – Ela ainda gosta de você, o sentimento é recíproco? – indagou em um sussurro.

- Por Deus Hermione – a segurou pelo ombro – Eu disse que amo você...

- Isso não é o suficiente... – afastou-se sem o olhar nos olhos – Você ainda pode gostar dela Harry, é uma pequena chance mais pode.

- É tudo o que tenho – passou as mãos pelo cabelo frustrado – O que quer que eu faça?

- Melhor darmos um tempo...

- É isso que quer não é? – indagou se afastando cada vez mais – Não quero tempo é melhor terminamos então, será o melhor então você poderá ficar com a Amber...

- Não a quero – tentou aproximar-se, mas ela se afastou o fazendo parar – Eu amo você.

- Lamento, mas eu não sinto o mesmo – as lágrimas escaparam dos olhos e começaram a escorrer pela bochecha da garota - Acabou Harry, eu não o amo – disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos e saiu andando rapidamente.

O moreno a olhou indo embora e as lágrimas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, mas antes que começasse chorar apenas, deu meia volta pegou sua carteira da mesa e saiu para sua casa precisava assimilar tudo que havia ocorrido

**-ATTYN-**

As lembranças eram as piores coisas após o fim de todo relacionamento tinha certeza disso, deitou na cama, seu travesseiro era um imã de lágrimas, pois quando deitou nele elas vieram sem piedade o molhando. As recordações lhe invadiam a mente com uma velocidade incrível, a deixando atordoada.

Diziam a ela que passar o natal e ano novo com beijando alguém trazia sorte, mas a vida era irônica com ela então? Pois para ela tinha trazido todo o azar possível, agora ele devia estar com a tal vilã de filmes, sim vilã, pois achava aquele nome próprio de pessoas más de filmes.

Isso aumentava sua divagação por que as vilãs tinham que serem bonitas? Podiam colocar uma daquelas mulheres feias, mas não tinham que colocar as mais lindas e gostosas de acordo com os garotos, isso acabava com o ego de qualquer uma.

**-ATTYN-**

As férias infelizmente haviam acabado, então mais uma vez a rotina de escola, trabalhos e provas essas épocas eram em demasiada divertidas quando tinha Harry a seu lado, mas agora era só mais uma vez tudo muito monótono.

Entrou na classe e fingiu que não o vira, e foi até o fundo da classe com um sorriso deveras falso no rosto, mas quem olhava parecia um real sorriso de felicidade, enquanto morria aos poucos por dentro.

Luna e Gina entraram e a cumprimentaram, como sempre a amiga ruiva colocou seu material na sala e foi à procura de Draco para dar alguns amassos antes da aula, como a mesma dizia. Já a loira a analisava sem dizer uma palavra como se lesse sua mente, depois da analisar a morena por um tempo seu olho caiu em Harry que as olhava como se estivesse morto, um defunto com certeza teria uma cara melhor que a do moreno.

As aulas passavam lentamente parecia uma tortura, ate jogos mortais eram menos dolorosos do que ver a mulher que amava sorrindo e rindo com as amigas enquanto os professores ficavam sentados corrigindo as provas dos alunos, a olhava de cinco e cinco segundos, mas nunca recebia um olhar de volta, isso estava o machucando pior do que milhões de facas no seu coração.

Quando finalmente aquela torturante aula passou a viu sair apressadamente e correu atrás dela empurrando alguns alunos que estavam em seu caminho, sem ao menos importar-se iria ou não apanhar depois, a alcançou quando ela estava em seu carro a dando um susto de morte.

- O que quer? – perguntou friamente, ele a olhou nos olhos, mas eles também eram frios como o gelo... Talvez ela só quisesse usá-lo e nunca tenha o amado.

N/A: ooi me perdoem pela demora kk eu fiquei com preguiça de postar enfim, espero que gostem beijos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo dezoito**

Eram dois idiotas, que amavam sofrer. Estava quase tendo a maldita certeza que era masoquista, os dois amavam-se, mas por uma maldita insegurança de sua melhor amiga míope – sim, ela enxergava bem, mas quando se tratava de seus sentimentos era mais cega que nem uma toupeira – olhou ambos cada um em seu canto do intervalo, a amiga estava sentada com Gina e Draco, rindo de qualquer loucura da pequena amiga louca, enquanto o moreno estava em sua frente remexendo na comida de seu prato, a loira normalmente era calma, mas naquele momento estava com vontade de dar uns tapas na cara dos dois bem dados.

Abriu a boca para perguntar algo quando viu a fonte de todo aquele drama vindo com um sorriso do gato de Alice – dos pais das maravilhas -, revirou os olhos e rezou para que Hermione não virasse para trás naquele momento.

Claro que fora totalmente em vão, pois os deuses deviam desgostar dela por a mesma adorar a mitologia grega, Amber o olhou e deu um beijo em seu rosto flertando com o moreno que apenas respondia como se estivesse no modo automático, quando Hermione virou para eles e avistou a cena a amiga viu seus olhos enevoarem de raiva e esse era seu medo Hermione podia ser a melhor pessoa em conseguir esconder seus sentimentos, mas do jeito que estava dúvida um pouco que continuasse a conseguir tal feito.

Resolveu interferir antes que acontecesse sangue, e morte no local, mas até que não ligaria muito de ver a tal loira dos olhos cinzas - que estava nesse momento tentando flertar com seu namorado Neville-, morresse seria uma causa um tanto boa para humanidade.

- _Querida _Amber será que poderia nos dar licença? – perguntou com uma voz doce, mas só quem a conhecia podia ver o veneno nas mesmas.

- Oh claro – sorriu deixando a loira de olhos azuis com vontade de quebrar os dentes dela seria por uma boa causa.

Essa garota parecia que tinha o poder de tirar até a calma dela que era uma das pessoas mais pacificas dali – Até quando continuaram com isso? – indagou depois da garota deveras impertinente sair.

- Não estou fazendo nada – respondeu de modo mecânico.

- Você me entendeu – ela a olhou – Olhe Harry a Herms ainda está passando por uma transição comportamental, o que significa que ela ainda estar tentando adaptar-se com tudo isso – suspirou – Hermione era uma garota antes de você e agora está virando outra tente entender que pra ela não é fácil – antes que ele falasse, continuou – Sim, eu sei que você também teve que mudar certos hábitos por ela, num relacionamento ambos têm que se sacrificar um pouco não? Então mas pra ela que nunca gostou de verdade de um cara, é meio insegura entende? – ele acenou a cabeça – Ela é nova nisso tanto quanto você, ela pensa que não é o bastante porque são diferentes, mas você tem que tentar mostrar pra ela que você realmente quer ficar com ela e que a ama.

- Ela não me escuta, já tentei falar com ela e acho que se tivesse falado com uma estatua ela seria mais expressiva – disse simplesmente.

- É um método de defesa dela – o olhou antes de dizer – Isso vou também falar com ela porque está sendo depressivo para eu andar com vocês dois assim.

Ele sorriu – Obrigado Luna.

**-ATTYN-**

Ele riu do que a ruiva falava – Está falando sério? – indagou tentando parar de rir

- Ei não ria – fez bico – É sério eu só me agarrei nele porque estava com medo.

A morena riu sarcasticamente – Claro, e sua boca grudou na dele em busca de oxigênio?

Gina a olhou ameaçadoramente – Oh meu Deus vou morrer o olhar fulminante de Gin.

Ela e o loiro riram da cara de Gina que logo começou a rir junto, a morena olhou para trás ainda rindo, mas quando viu Amber aproximando-se de SEU Harry, o sorriso desmanchou-se dando lugar a uma tremenda vontade de jogá-la pela janela do segundo andar da escola.

A amiga que estava ao lado vendo sua atenção voltada a Amber começou a tentar distraí-la falando coisas para Draco a colocando na conversa.

Tentou ignorar ao Maximo que a outra se jogava pra cima dele, e conversou naturalmente com os amigos, até que Luna a puxou para fora da mesa a levando para perto da porta.

- Temos que conversar – ordenou a loira – Sobre você e sua querida insegurança.

Antes que a morena respondesse o sinal tocou a fazendo encarar a amiga – Pode ser depois?

Ela deu de ombros – Ok.

**-ATTYN-**

A aula passou com sua lentidão de sempre, mas não fora que nem das últimas vezes agora a sala de aula simplesmente continha um nível de tensão quase palpável, as amigas da morena olhavam de um para o outro que se olhavam quando achavam que não havia ninguém vendo.

Quando finalmente o sinal para hora da saída tocou Harry foi uns dos primeiros a sair da sala, sem esperar ninguém logo após Hermione saiu, fazendo Luna a seguir para ambas se falarem finalmente.

Ele andava na frente apressadamente para chegar logo ao estacionamento, quando chegou ao local olhou para os lados a fim de encontrar sua irmã, mas ela ainda não havia chegado o fazendo encostar-se ao carro para esperar, alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Holly vim desencostou-se do veiculo para ir a procura dele, mas antes que conseguisse dar mais um passo Amber apareceu o fazendo encostar de volta no carro.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou quebrando o espaço entre eles – Agora que eu voltei acho que podemos ficar juntos como você queria – disse roçando seus lábios nos dele.

O moreno ficara estático não sabia o que fazer, os lábios dela roçaram-nos dele, mas ele a empurrou tentando a fazer distanciar-se em vão, quando menos imaginava a loira capturou seus lábios num beijo, ele tentava a empurrar, mas ela não o soltava.

A morena chegou ao estacionamento e logo viu a cena parando em choque quando ambos se beijaram, seus olhos lacrimejaram olhou para o lado e avistou Henrique – seu ex flerte -, passando por ela. Não pensou duas vezes antes de encostá-lo no carro dela e o beijar atraindo a atenção do moreno quando conseguiu separar-se de Amber.

Luna chegou ao estacionamento e logo se deparou com uma cena que parecia mais uma guerra de quem beijava quem com mais fúria pra deixar o outro enciumado, ambos com dezoito anos e com uma mentalidade de cinco fazendo joguinhos, sinceramente sua amiga havia regredido alguns anos.

Hermione enquanto praticamente engolia o coitado do garoto olhava para Harry com os olhos um pouco abertos, enquanto o moreno fazia o mesmo com ela.

- Por Deus vocês dois podem parar de fingir que isso é uma guerra? Ou uma competição? – gritou a loira fazendo ambos se separarem das devidas pessoas que estavam.

- Parem de agir como crianças e ajam como pessoas civilizadas – olhou de Hermione para Harry – Ambos sentem a falta um do outro, mas fingem que estão lidando bem que estão felizes pelo termino de vocês – suspirou frustrada – Acordem vocês estão morrendo sem um ao outro, parem de ser infantis.

Revirou os olhos enquanto ambos a olhavam boquiabertos – E você – apontou para a amiga - vamos conversar AGORA.

**-ATTYN-**

- Certo o que queria conversar? – indagou de modo seco.

- Não pense que só porque sou sua amiga, e está me tratando assim não ouvira umas boas verdades – avisou.

- Não irei, agora prossiga – disse de modo como se quisesse acabar logo com o assunto.

- Como eu disse mais cedo vocês estão agindo como duas crianças birrentas que não querem falar uma com a outra porquanto de um pequeno desentendimento.

- Você não entendeu Lu...

- Cale a boca e me deixe terminar – interrompeu-a – Entendam todo relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos se desistirem na primeira briga toda vez irá se desgastar e no fim acabaram finalmente se separando de vez...

- Fala como se entendesse muito – resmungou.

A loira escutou, mas resolveu ignorar – Vocês tem que aprender a lidar um com o outro, se quer realmente que isso de certo.

Ela olhou a amiga surpresa – É claro que quero.

- Então pare de ser infantil Hermione – respirou tentando tirar paciência de algum lugar – Tente ver que ele ama você, e pare de ser tão insegura.

- Vou tentar - sorriu – Obrigada por me dar um puxão de orelha

- Amigas também servem para isso.

**-ATTYN-**

N/A penúltimo capitulo, espero que gostem.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo dezenove **

As coisas não poderiam ficar piores além de ambos não se falarem a duas semanas, duas horas e treze minutos, sim ela havia contado. Professora Trelawney quando soube do término de ambos fez questão de colocá-los juntos como se quisesse que eles voltassem, mas claro que a escolha não foi bem recebida por eles.

Tentaram dissuadir a professora quanto a escolha, mas ela foi firme quantos sua decisão em deixá-los como dupla afirmando que eram "perfeitos juntos, e conseguiriam ótimas notas".

Quando saíram da escola combinaram de irem imediatamente fazer o trabalho, digitavam rapidamente cada um em um canto, nenhuma palavra ouvida da boca dos morenos. Parecia que por mais que quisessem logo terminar com aquilo e sair de perto um do outro as circunstâncias não ajudavam em nada, pois logo começara a chover e logo depois dando um blackout no local só dando tempo de salvarem os arquivos dos trabalhos.

Ele a olhou e então deu um passo para sair do quarto, mas antes que o fizesse ela o impediu, o puxando pelo braço.

- Não, está perigoso Harry – sua voz era doce.

- Desde quando importa o que é perigoso para mim? – indagou com tom magoado – Você nem ao menos se importou quando disse que não me amava, era tudo uma brincadeira não é?

- Queria que fosse fácil como você pensa – suspirou – Queria não sentir nada, mas simplesmente sinto, não sabe o quão difícil é te ver e não poder te abraçar, e dormir sem suas mensagens.

- Não, é simplesmente fácil, mas como sempre você ama complicar tudo – tentou se acalmar para não falar nada que deixasse resquícios de magoa depois, mas era deveras difícil.

- Eu compliquei? – ela riu sem humor – Claro eu que simplesmente fiquei deixando meu ex-namorado me abraçar no shopping.

- O que por Deus isso tem haver? – indagou irritado.

Ela suspirou frustrada, ele a olhou e saiu do quarto indo em direção da porta rapidamente sem se importar com a escuridão.

- Você quer ficar com ela admita – gritou correndo atrás dele – Vamos, admita que quer logo sair daqui para aproveitar o apagão e a chuva para beijar aquela ...

Ele parou virando para ela – Você acha que se eu a quisesse teria corrido atrás de você no shopping? – indagou já furioso com a morena – Francamente Hermione, não sei quem pensa que eu sou, talvez eu tenha me enganado sobre você...

- Quem aqui está arranjando desculpas para me largar aqui? – os gritos com certeza estavam sendo ouvidos pelos vizinhos – Harry é você que está arranjando desculpas.

- Ah é? – gritou parando na frente dela – E quem está aqui brincou com meus sentimentos? Dizendo que me amava e depois simplesmente me jogando como um brinquedo velho e usado.

As palavras que ele disse a feriram como estacas no peito – E-e-eu... - as palavras pareciam ter fugido, abria a boca para dizer argumentar algo, mas nada saia, tentou novamente, mas foi interrompido pela campainha do apartamento.

A morena pediu para ele esperar enquanto pegava o celular, mas o moreno foi mais rápido e acendeu o dele iluminando o corredor para chegar à porta foi então que viu uma pessoa que nem imaginava que iria aparecer, Amber.

- Amber – sussurrou – O que faz aqui?

- Vim dizer que estou indo embora – respirou fundo para continuar – Mas eu amo você, e então se quiser tentar novamente e continuar da onde paramos a três anos atrás, eu fico por você.

Hermione ouvindo aquilo foi como se tivessem tirado todo o ar de seus pulmões, ficou na penumbra do corredor que dava para atender a porta escutando ambos.

- Amber, nossa história acabou há três anos quando você foi embora – passou as mãos no cabelo – Eu gostava de você, mas não foi nada maior que isso... O que sinto por minha ex é forte que tem horas que eu penso não conseguir respirar sem ela por perto... Eu a amo Amber.

- Oh – foi à única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

- Então realmente vou embora – sorriu amarelo, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Espero que sejam felizes, de coração.

- Obrigado – sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – ouviu uma voz atrás dele, e olhou para a silhueta da garota que estava encostada na parede.

Ele continuava irritado em demasia com ela, as coisas que ambos falaram haviam deixado marcas, como diziam "palavras machucavam, mais do que um tapa na cara", nada que o tempo não curasse, mas no momento era terrivelmente doloroso.

O moreno a fitou como se fosse para ela continuar – Tem certeza que não quer ir atrás dela? – indagou com tom frio.

- Uma vez na vida você não acha que se eu quisesse já teria ido? – respondeu sua pergunta com outra, seu tom era mordaz.

- Então acho que devemos ser cordiais um com o outro e conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas – sugeriu.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou tirar de algum lugar a calma que havia ido embora – Podemos.

- Por onde começamos? – questionou sentando-se no sofá deixando um espaço para o moreno.

- Pode começar.

- Eu sei que minha insegurança é uma coisa chata – suspirou – Desculpe-me, fui tola e estava errada de ter feito todo esse escândalo por nada.

- Eu entendo que você esteja insegura, mas se eu falei que te amava era porque realmente amo. – pegou nas mãos dela o fazendo ficar surpresa – Dissemos coisas que fizeram nos magoar mutuamente, e isso não vai passar por enquanto então vamos mais devagar ok?

- Sim, eu sei – por mais que as luzes estivessem desligadas conseguia ver os brilhos dos olhos intensamente verdes – Eu nunca iria ter um relacionamento com alguém que eu não amasse, por isso estou com você – sorriu um pouco sem jeito

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto da morena – Por mais que pedir desculpas não resolva acho que te devo, por ser insegura e não ter confiado ser tola e ter beijado o Henrique...

- Tudo bem, desculpa não resolve, mas ameniza então fique tranquila uma hora passa – sorriu. – Me desculpe também... Por você sabe aquela infantilidade de minha parte...

- Ok, não precisa me lembrar – fez uma careta – Passado, vamos esquecer apenas... E curtir por um momento.

- Claro, eu te amo – a puxou para um abraço que a deixou aliviada por tudo ter passado, agora nada mais os separaria e por mais que tivessem problemas os resolveriam juntos.

FIM

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic e não tenham se decepcionado rs, beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
